Comme Quasimodo
by Aubepine
Summary: Il y a un Edward amoureux , il y a une modeste bibliothècaire qui voudrait vivre tranquille, une pierre mystérieuse et si Gluttony s'en mêlait et se découvrait des sentiment. Avezvous lu je m'appelle Vanité en ton honneur ?
1. La souricette de la bibliothèque

Auteur : Aubépine

Disclamer : Y sont pas à moi.

Note : J'évoque des éléments d'une autre fic de ma conception, « Je m'appelle Vanité en ton honneur ». Résumé :

- Donc…Alexander Franz était un alchimiste de grand talent et ami perdu de vue du colonel Mustang mais il a malheureusement pécher de vanité en voulant tenter une transmutation humaine non pas pour ressusciter quelqu'un mais pour créer un être entièrement nouveau. Résultat, il s'est retrouvé décérébré et une homonculus nommée Vanity est apparue.

- Il avait aussi une fille, Emma, qui n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque et qui considère Vanity à la fois comme sa grande sœur et un peu comme sa mère.

- Vanity a la particularité de pouvoir donné la vie, car c'était là le but d'Alexander Franz : Créer un être nouveau capable de se reproduire…d'une certaine façon, il a réussi.

- Dante s'intéresse à l'enfant que Vanity va mettre au monde et le séquestre mais nos cher héro viennent à son secours.

- Le bébé est une petite fille qui s'appelle Tamaris. Le père n'est autre que Greed mais Vanity ne semble pas disposée à se mettre en ménage avec lui.

-Wrath a quitté la bande des sept après que Sloth l'ait repoussé, parce qu'elle en avait marre de ses gamineries et a rejoint la petite famille que s'est composé Vanity, qui s'est marié avec Armstrong.

Note : En fait, tout les personnages que je crée ou presque sont apparenté entre eux. J'ai même dessiné des arbres généalogique (les liens pour les voir sont sur mon profil).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« La petite Lune, pierre mystérieuse, est souvent assimilée par les esprits les moins érudits à la célèbre Pierre philosophale. Cependant même si par beaucoup de ses propriété, elle s'en rapproche, tant par sa nature réelle que par son apparence elle est en radicalement différente »

- Je le prends !

La jeune employée de la bibliothèque perchée sur sa grande échelle à roulette, leur tendit le livre dont elle venait de lire un extrait. Alphonse le prit et le déposa au sommet de la pile déjà imposante d'ouvrage qu'ils avaient récoltés. Ils avaient eu de la chance de tombé sur une jeune fille serviable, qui avait aussitôt tout mis en œuvre pour leur dénicher un maximum d'ouvrage sur leur sujet au milieu des étagères poussiéreuses alors qu'elle souffrait de toute évidence d'un vertige monstrueux à la simple idée de monter sur l'échelle.

- Je crois qu'on en a assez pour commencer à travailler.

Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, épuisée. Elle était plutôt petite et fort menue, les cheveux noirs coupés très court et d'immenses yeux sombre. Elle avait l'air d'une petite souris nerveuse, surtout dans l'uniforme austère de la bibliothèque.

- Tiens, ce n'est pas bientôt ta pause ? Lui demanda Edward qui finissait par connaître par cœur les horaires des lieux.

- Si, dans dix minutes.

- On t'invite à boire un verre pour te remercier.

- Ce…Ce n'est….Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine !

- On insiste. Dit Alphonse.

- Bon…Bon, d'accord.

- Très bien ! On va déposer tous ces livres et on te rejoint.

Les deux frères Elric s'éloignèrent tandis qu'elle remettait un peu d'ordre dans les livres inintéressants qu'ils avaient déplacés.

- Elle est gentille. Fit Alphonse.

- Ouais, très.

- Et elle a l'air de s'y connaître un peu en alchimie…au moins la théorie.

- Ouais, c'est vrai….Faut dire qu'en bossant au milieu de tout ces bouquins.

- Et elle est plutôt mignonne. Glissa insidieusement le cadet.

- Euh…Ah, bon ? Tu trouves ?

- Edward…

- Eh ! Va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi !!!

- Moi, je m'imagine rien ! Je regarde c'est tout !

Des chuchotis furieux de la part des autres usagé de la bibliothèque leur intimèrent de parler moins fort. Ils déposèrent leurs trouvailles sur la table de la salle de travail particulière à laquelle ils avaient droit du fait de leur statut d'alchimistes d'état. La jeune fille les attendait devant l'entrée. Elle n'avait pas ôté son uniforme, jugeant que ça n'en valait pas la peine pour une demi-heure de pause et avait juste revêtu un lourd manteau de laine noir par-dessus.

- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Cassis Franz.

- Franz ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Rien…on a entendu parler d'un Alexander Franz mais c'est sûrement un hasard.

- C'est mon cousin.

- Vraiment ?

- Ben, oui…Le fils de mon oncle…Euh…Ca m'étonne pas qu'on parle de lui, c'est un alchimiste incroyable…

- Oui…en fait…

Edward ne savait pas comment lui dire que son cousin était mort en tentant une transmutation humaine. Ils voyaient encore Vanity de temps en temps. Elle était heureuse depuis son mariage et elle s'occupait bien de ses mômes. Ils allèrent s'installé dans le café le plus proche et commandèrent des boissons rafraîchissantes.

- Alors t'es la cousine d'Alexander Franz ? T'es aussi doué que lui ?

- Euh…peut-être pas…en fait , ça m'intéresse…venue travaillée à Central…Les livres…

Elle but précipitamment un gorgée de sa limonade pour cacher sa gène et avalant un peu de travers , fut prise d'une quinte de toux.

- Eh ! Ca va ? Pas besoin d'être aussi nerveuse.

- Je sais mais je peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Tu es venues travailler à Central pour les livres , donc.

- Oui…Mes parents m'ont donné de quoi vivre mais pour le matériel de mes recherches , je dois travailler.

- Ouais , j'imagine que c'est pas simple…Si tu veux , tu peux essayer de passer les examens pour devenir alchimiste d'état…Tes recherches seraient payées par l'armée.

- J'y…je n'y tiens pas…Je pas sure d'être capable…et puis , on exigerait des résultats et…j'ai reçu un héritage , il y pas longtemps. Le père d'Alexander est mort. Je sais pas pourquoi il a penser à moi.

- C'est comme tu veux.

- Merci pour le verre mais je dois y aller…

- Ta pause n'est pas terminée.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Ben , d'accord…On se reverra sûrement…

- Oui , sûrement.

Elle sortit , ramenant son manteau autour d'elle.

- Donc récapitulons…Très gentille , s'y connaît en alchimie , mignonne.

- Si elle te plait tant , fait lui la cours !

- Je crains que mon armure ne me facilite pas la tâche. Et puis , ce n'est pas de moi qu'il est question…Tu es l'aîné , après tout.

- Grrr…

- Pas la peine de grogner. C'est pas comme si j'avais dis que t'étais si petit que…

- QUI EST-CE QUI EST PETIT ?

XXXX

Bon , voilà , l'autre qui se mettait à gueuler et son petit frère qui se marrait comme une baleine . Envy soupira reposant ses jumelles et étirant ses jambes engourdies d'être resté trop longtemps au même endroit. Comment vous l'aurez compris , il se retrouvait , une fois n'est pas coutume , à espionner les deux frères alchimistes , au lieu d'aller les découper en fines rondelles comme il en aurait eu envie. Surtout depuis que ces deux …Bip…de ses fesses avaient aidé l'autre connasse de Vanité et ce sale morveux de ses …Bip…de Wrath à s'échapper.

Et où étais passé l'autre gros plein de soupe ! Il était censé resté sur le toit ! Bon sang , il était vraiment intenable et on aurait dit que Lust ne faisait plus rien pour le calmer. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtise.

XXXX

Cassis Franz était retourné dans la bibliothèque et s'était installée dans un coin entre deux étagère , pour finir son livre du moment. Elle se demandait pourquoi ces deux garçon s'intéressaient autant à la petite Lune. Elle pourrait peut-être en discuté avec eux. Ils avaient l'air très gentils.

Une ombre s'abattit sur elle. Cassis releva lentement la tête , priant pour que ce ne soit pas sa supérieure qui ne supportait pas de la voir lire au travail. Elle pourrait lui objecter que c'était sa pause mais ce serait quand même embêtant. Ce n'était pas sa supérieure mais un gros bonhomme à l'allure enfantine qui la regardait en souriant. Elle se releva précipitamment. Pas qu'elle ait peur mais elle trouvait gênant d'être assise par terre devant un inconnu.

- Bon…Bonjour… Puis-je vous aider ?

Le sourire du bonhomme s'élargit encore. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Sa pause était presque terminée.

- Hum…Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose , vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler. Je m'appelle Cassis. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Il la suivit. Elle fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte mais quand il l'attrapa par le bras , elle fut bien obligé de le regarder.

- Oui ?

- Cassis est beau.

Elle sourit. Elle se dit que ce n'était qu'un gosse en fait.

- Merci mais je suis une fille alors il faut dire « Cassis est belle ».

- Cassis est belle !

- Et toi , comment tu t'appelles ?

- Gluttony !

- Gluttony ? Contente de rencontrer , Gluttony. Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher ? Il faut que je travail.

Il libéra son bras de sa grosse pogne à contrecoeur.

- Si tu as envie d'un livre , tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je t'aiderais à le trouver…

Il fit oui de la tête mais ne précisa pas quel genre de livre il voudrait. Elle l'emmena dans la partie réservée aux enfants , pensant qu'il y trouverait plus vraisemblablement quelque chose de son niveau.

XXXX

Envy sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser légèrement , lorsqu'il retrouva Gluttony assis dans un cercle d'enfant , en train d'écouter une fille qui lisait des contes de fée. L'homonculus de la gloutonnerie l'aperçut et le rejoint l'air tout déçu.

- Tu t'en vas ? Demanda la fille. Tu ne veux pas connaître la fin de l'histoire ?

Gluttony lança un regard suppliant à Envy , qui se dit que comme ça le gros plein de soupe ne serait pas trop dans ses pattes.

- Oh ! Ca va ! Reste donc écouter ces conneries ! La connaît la fin de l'histoire ! Ils se marièrent et ils eurent beaucoup de sale moutard aussi cons que leur parents.

Cassis regarda ce grossier personnage fagoté comme un palmier, quitter la section enfant d'un air éberlué , avant de reprendre le récit là où elle l'avait laissé. Il valait mieux que sa supérieure ne la trouve pas là , sinon elle allait râler que son boulot c'était pas de faire la lecture aux enfants . Même si , en fait , elle n'était pas en tort, vu qu'elle était là pour aider les usager , sans que soit préciser leurs âges.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubépine : Eh , oui ! Me revoilà ! A ceux qui aurait lu « Je m'appelle Vanité en ton honneur » , enchanté de vous revoir ! Et aux autres , bienvenus !

Edward : Et la voilà repartie…Pff…D'abord c'est quoi ces histoire de « Petite Lune ». Où t'as trouvé une idée aussi débile ?

Aubépine : Eh ! Je te permet pas ! J'ai fait des recherches sur l'alchimie ! J'ai même emprunté des bouquins à la bibliothèque et la Petite Lune est une légende tout à fait sérieuse…euh…_Une légende sérieuse…_Je crois que je viens de dire une phrase nonsensique.

Edward : Tout ce que tu dis est nonsensique.

Aubépine : Mézzant !!!

Envy : Bon sang , je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec cette histoire à la con !

Aubépine: T.T !

Alphonse: Moi , j'aime encore assez bien.

Aubépine « les yeux qui brillent » : C'est vrai ?

Alphonse « regarde quelque chose derrière l'auteuse »: Euh…Je crois que je vais aller…euh…Au revoir !

Aubépine : Mais quel mouche le pique ?

: Le genre qui font boumboum.

L'auteuse se retourne et devient toute blanche.

Kimblee : Je t'ai retrouvé ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois !

Aubépine : Au secours !!!!!! Si vous voulez que Kimblee m'explose , laissez une rewiew et tapez un 1 , si vous voulez que je m'en sorte in extremis et que je poste le deuxième chapitre , laissez une rewiew et tapez 2 , si vous vous en contrefoutez , laissez une rewiew quand même.

Cassis Franz : Euh…Dé…Désolée de vous dérangez….Mais quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ?


	2. L'éveil de Gluttony

Chapitre 2 : 

17h05 :

- L'autobiographie de James Amarante !

- Voilà !

17h 15 :

- Les symboles alchimiques selon Jacques Mirant!

- Voilà !

17h25:

- Pierres et Mysticisme de Hubert Gorgonesky !

- Une minutes ! Il est dans la réserve celui là !

17 h 27 :

-Argh ! Venez m'aider !

Cassis s'écroula sur la chaise que lui proposait Alphonse , une fois qu'ils l'eurent tiré de sous la pile de livre qu'elle avait essayé de déplacé pour leur rapporter l'ouvrage demandé de la réserve. Edward lui tendit un verre d'eau , pour faire passer la toux à cause de la poussière qu'elle avait respirée. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils travaillaient là toute la journée et qu'elle courait leur chercher tout les ouvrages dont ils avaient besoins , à part aux heures où elle avait promis aux enfants de revenir faire la lecture.

Elle sursauta : Alphonse venait de lui appliqué un mouchoir humide sur la joue là où elle s'était reçu un coin de livre.

- Bon ,je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

- Ouf ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Euh…Cassis…Je me demandais…Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler seul à seul ?

- Oui , bien sûr. On est seul là.

En effet , Alphonse s'était éclipsé mine de rien. Edward se tordit la main (celle qui n'était pas de métal) et bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Euh…Je n'ai pas bien saisi.

- Je me demandais…Enfin si tu voulais bien…Oh !…Enfin , est-ce que tu voudrais…

- Euh…Edward , c'est mon rôle d'être timide…

Il eut un petit rire.

- Tu fais quelque chose , vendredi…enfin demain quoi ?

- Tu…

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller quelque part tout les deux.

- Je suis désolée…Les vendredis , je suis au théâtre.

- Oh ! Tu aimes le théâtre ?

- Oui , un peu.

- Je pourrais t'accompagner. Tu vas voir quelle pièce ?

- En fait , c'est moi qui monte sur scène…Je sais que c'est pas croyable vu ma timidité mais une amie donne des cours et elle a insisté pour que j'y participe. Elle pensait que ça m'aiderait à m'extérioriser.

- Je vois.

- C'était gentil…J'y réfléchirais , promis.

- Ouais….

- Bon , au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Alphonse l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Alors ?

Il répondit par un petit sourire pathétique.

XXXX

- Dis Envy , ne saurais-tu pas où est passé Gluttony ?

- A la bibliothèque.

- Pardon ? Demanda la « mère » des homonculus.

- il y a une fille qui lit des histoires aux enfants , il va l'écouter.

- Des histoires pour les enfants ?

- Ouais , des conneries qui finissent par « et ils se marièrent et eurent…. »

- Oui , je connais ton opinion sur les contes de fée. Je trouve juste que Gluttony se comporte de façon étrange depuis quelque temps. Lust me l'a aussi fait remarqué.

- C'est vrai , il est encore plus abruti qu'avant.

- Non , justement.

- Pff ! Tant qu'il ne fait pas de bêtise.

- Je vais aller voir à la bibliothèque. Lust , tu m'accompagneras.

Une demi-heure plus tard , les deux femmes pénétrait dans la section enfant de la bibliothèque. On entendait des rires d'enfant. Un gamin était perché sur les épaules de Gluttony qui jouait à essayer de le désarçonner. Une jeune fille regardait la scène d'un air hilare. Finalement , le gamin se lassa de ce jeu et se laissa glisser à terre.

- Pourquoi tu heureuse comme ça , Cassis ? Demanda l'homonculus.

- Parce que tu es adorable ! Rétorqua-t-elle lui plaquant un bisou sur le front.

Gluttony afficha un sourire béa. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il était adorable et qu'on lui faisait un bisou.

- Cassis est belle ! Répéta-t-il pour au moins la quatrième fois ce jour-là.

- Merci.

Dante s'éclaircit la gorge. Gluttony la regarda d'un air paniqué et se rapprocha de Cassis comme s'il voulait qu'elle le protège ou comme s'il voulait la protéger. L'employé de bibliothèque perçu clairement sa panique et se releva.

- Bonjour , puis-je vous aider ?

- Je venais juste voir où Gluttony passait son temps.

- Vous vous occupez de lui ?

- En effet. Il ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

- Non , pas du tout ! Il est vraiment très gentil.

- Réellement ?

- Oui, il aime beaucoup les histoires.

- J'aime aussi beaucoup Cassis !

- Et moi , j'aime beaucoup Gluttony.

Lust observait la scène avec un certain amusement. Depuis quelques temps , elle avait remarqué que Gluttony se faisait plus éveillé que sa façon se s'exprimer comprenait plus de nuances qu'avant. Au fond , elle était un peu fier de lui. Il grandissait enfin. Dante , elle , voyait les choses sous un angles moins sentimentale mais aussi plein de curiosité. Elle reporta son attention sur Cassis. Une fille ordinaire sans aucun doute , qui s'était attaché à Gluttony parce qu'elle le prenait pour un attardé mental , un grand enfant , ce qu'il était à peu de chose près. Ce qui l'étonnait c'était que Gluttony se tienne aussi sage. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore manger un de ces gosses ou la bibliothèque toute entière ?

- Franz !

Une jeune femme à l'opulente chevelure d'acajou et à la plastic exemplaire ( mais pas autant que celle de Lust ) vêtue de l'uniforme de la bibliothèque venait de débarquer. C'était Maria Harrow , la supérieur de Cassis.

- Oui ?

- Premièrement , qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? T'es sensé faire la lecture à ces gosses pas organiser des match de catch. Deuxièmement , tes amis de l'alchimie sont de retours et ils voudraient que tu viennes les aider à trouver les ouvrages dont-ils ont besoin. Je leur ai proposer de le faire mais il parait que tu es tellement compétente.

- C'est bon , j'y vais….Au revoir , Gluttony , mesdames.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici cet abruti ? C'est pas un gosse ! Écoutes-toi ! Ici , c'est pour les môme . Compris ou il faut que te fasse un dessin ? Ouais , je m'en doutais , il est trop con pour piger.

XXXX

- Bah ! Sois pas nerveux , Edward. Elle t'a promis de réfléchir à ta proposition. Il faut attendre maintenant.

- Oh ! C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui a insisté pour que je l'invites à sortir avec moi.

- Et c'est toi qui a céder.

Cassis entra , en ronchonnant. Elle eut l'air de râler en allant chercher leurs bouquins pendant au moins une heure , jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui demandent ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tu sais , si tu avais autre chose à faire , tu n'étais pas obligée de venir nous aider.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ronchonnes.

- Oh ? Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! C'est ma supérieur. Quelle fille odieuse !

Dans sa colère , elle laissa tomber un des livres qu'elle portait et il lui atterrit sur le pied.

- Aie !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Pff ! Quand je ne suis pas ici avec vous , je fais la lecture aux enfants et il y a un garçon…en fait , il n'est pas si jeune mais dans sa tête c'est un enfant , vous comprenez. ?

- Oui.

- Elle s'est montrée très insultante avec lui.

- Ouais , il y a des gens comme ça malheureusement.

- Hum…Mer…mercredi prochain , tu es libre ? Enfin , le soir ?

- Euh…Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème !

- Bien…Mon amie…mon amie et les gens de son cours donnent la première représentation de leur pièce.

- Tu n'y joues pas ?

- Non , ça fait trop peu de temps que je suis dans la troupe. Je dois encore m'exercer et ils avaient déjà répartis les rôles , lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Je viendrais avec plaisir.

- Merci. A dix-neuf heure et demie…euh , on n'a qu'à se donner rendez-vous devant la bibliothèque.

- Oui.

XXXX

Maria Harrow n'était pas exactement une personne sympathique mais on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas faire son travail. Parfois même elle en faisait un peu plus. Ce jour là , elle aurait dû avoir finit plus tôt que d'habitude mais elle était restée pour reclasser les archives de presses que les gens remettaient toujours n'importe comment. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne dans la bibliothèque à part elle mais il fallait dire que celle-là vivait dans les bouquins.

Lorsqu'elle sortit dans la rue , l'air frais du soir lui fouetta légèrement les joues. Elle reprit le chemin de son appartement au centre ville qui compliquait méchamment son budget de bibliothécaire mais bon , elle aimait vivre au dessus de ses moyens. La rue était pratiquement déserte et personne ne vit la main s'emparer d'elle alors qu'elle passait devant une ruelle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri.

XXXX

Cassis étouffa un bâillement. Quoi ? Déjà si tard ! Elle se releva et étira ses jambes pour se les dégourdir . Fallait qu'elle se dépêche sinon elle allait être en retard à son cour de théâtre. Elle reposa le livre qu'elle lisait , « Pierre et Mysticisme » de Hubert Gorgonesky , à sa place et fila récupérer ses affaires. L'air frais finit de la réveiller. Elle était un peu gênée en pensant au rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné à Edward. Pas qu'elle le regrette , non….enfin , non ! Mais c'était peut-être un peu la première fois qu'elle flirtait avec un garçon.

- Cassis !

- Gluttony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne répondit pas , baisant la tête.

- Tu es perdu ?

- Non.

- Tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi ?

- Non. Où tu vas , Cassis ?

- A mon cour de théâtre. Tu es sûr qu'on ne va pas s'inquiéter pour toi , chez toi ?

- On ne s'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Elles sont bien venu voir ce que tu faisais lorsqu'on jouait. Elles voulaient s'assurer que tu n'avais pas de problème.

- Non , ils se sont moquer de moi.

- Oh !

- Je peux venir avec toi , Cassis ?

- Tu veux venir avec moi à mon cour de théâtre ?

- Oui !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubépine : Et de deux !

Envy : Oh , non ! La voilà qui recommence !

Aubépine : Quoi ?!

Envy : Non , rien !

Aubépine: Mais quoi ?!!

Envy: T'es lourde ! Cette histoire a l'air encore plus conne que la précédente. J'espère que Gluttony va bouffer cette fille au moins et que je pourrais trucider le Fullmétal nabot , ainsi que cette poufiasse de Vanity.…Comme ça , l'histoire serait potable.

Aubépine : Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait pour que tu la trouve vraiment bien ?

Envy : Un autre auteur.

Cassis Franz : Dites pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais me retrouver mêlée à de drôle de trucs ? Eh ! Moi , je veux juste continuer mon petit boulot à la bibliothèque , lire des histoires au enfants et étudier l'alchimie ! Laissez-moi ma petite vie rangée !

Aubépine: Je vais faire de mon mieux « _compte pas trop là-dessus , ma jolie »._

: Hum….Hum…

Aubépine: Salut , Kimblee ! Tu viens pour m'exploser, je parie.

Kimblee: Comment t'as deviner ?

Aubépine : Cher lecteur….Sauvez-moi !!!! Je suis pas une homonculus ni rien ! Je ne me régénère pas alors si vous voulez que je survive laissez une rewiews pour qu'il me foute la paix.

Envy : Non ! Ne laissez pas de rewiews ! Laissez la crever !

Cassis Franz: Qu'ais-je fait au ciel ?


	3. Théatre et crise de jalousie

Chapitre 3 : 

- Euh…Fit Edward d'un air perplexe.

- Laisse-moi deviner , tu n'y comprends rien.

- Un peu.

- C'est normal c'est du surréalisme. C'est le jeu d'acteur et la mise en scène qui compte pas l'intrigue.

- Ah ! Tu aimes ce genre de chose ?

- Pas exactement. Je trouve ça drôle tant c'est absurde mais en général , je vais au théâtre pour les histoires qu'on y raconte.

- C'est vrai qu'on a envie de rire sans savoir pourquoi.

Il était assis au troisième rang d'un minuscule théâtre de quartier dont les locaux se trouvait au premier étage d'un immeuble de bureau. Edward n'avait vu aucune pancarte ou affiche pour annoncer la pièce et indiquer l'endroit où elle se déroulerait et pourtant la salle était pleine à craquer. Il y avait même des gens qui avaient du s'asseoir dans la travée centrale.

- Tu vois la fille , là , grande avec de long cheveux blond roux ? C'est Rita , mon amie et c'est elle qui a écrit la pièce. Elle est un peu spécial.

- J'avais cru remarquer. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrer ?

- Ce sont mes parents qui nous ont mis en contact , lorsque je suis venue à Central.

- Histoire que tu te retrouves pas livrée à toi-même.

- Ca ne t'amuse pas vraiment , hein ?

- Si , si. Dit-il osant enfin poser sa main sur la sienne.

Elle sursauta un peu au contact de sa main métallique dont le gant ne pouvait cacher la dureté. Il s'en rendit compte et la retira gêné. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la scène où la pièce touchait à sa fin. Rita était en train de faire les cents pas sur les planches , vêtue d'un pyjama à ourson qu'elle n'avait pas quitter de la représentation, en déblatérant un discours complètement tiré par les cheveux , où il était question de philosophie , de politique , de science et de gastronomie .Ce qui arrachait des larmes de rires à certains spectateur et de simple moues perplexe à d'autre. Tout d'un coup , la fille se retourna vers le public et mima exagérément l'attitude de quelqu'un qui scrute la pénombre.

- Quoi ! Vous voulez dire que la pièce avait déjà commencer ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le rideau des coulisses dont des visages hilares émergeait par intermittence et s'exclama avec fureur.

- Et vous m'avez laisser y aller en pyjama ! Si c'est comme ça , je me barre et il n'y aura pas de représentation !

Les applaudissement pour cette chute secouèrent la salle , tandis que le rideau tombait, sans que les comédien viennent saluer puisque pour eux , il n'y avait pas eu de spectacle. Cassis voulut aller saluer ses amis dans les coulisse. Edward la suivit. De l'autre côté du rideau , il y avait à peine la place pour se déplacer et tout les comédiens devaient partager la même loge.

- Eh ! Qui a planquer mes fringues ! Je vais pas rentrer en pyjama , moi ! Oh ! Cassis ! Tu es venu nous voir ?

- Évidemment.

- Un garçon ?

- Euh…Je te présente Edward.

- C'est sûr qu'il est plus mignon que celui de la dernière fois.

Edward regarda Cassis. Celui de la dernière fois ? Elle s'empressa de s'expliquer.

- Tu te souviens du garçon avec qui ma supérieur c'était montré très insultante ?

- Oui , celui qui est encore un enfant dans sa tête.

- Je l'ai invité à assister à la dernière répétition.

- Ouais , soit pas jaloux , Edchou ! S'écria Rita. Si ça peu te rassurer , l'autre c'est vraiment pas un super mâle. Il est même carrément…

- Bon , je crois qu'il a compris. L'interrompit Cassis.

- Oups…Je suis méchante , c'est vrai. Il était peut-être pas superbe mais il n'avait pas l'air méchant et il m'a donné des idées de modifications de dernière minutes pour la fin de ma pièce.

- Oui , je m'en suis rendu compte.

- Lesquels ? Demanda Edward.

- Ben , en fait , mon discours devait être simplement philosophico-politiquo-scientifique et ben , il est devenu philisophico-politico-scientifiquo-culinaire !

Rita était aussi extravertie que Cassis pouvait être timide. Elle les força pratiquement à venir boire le verre de la victoire avec le reste de la troupe. C'est ainsi que Ed se retrouva aussi autour d'une table dans un bar à écouter les comédiens partir dans un nouveau délire. Cassis chipotait son verre de bière , embarrassée. Il s'en rendit compte et lui sourit. Ils finirent par parvenir à échapper à la bande de copains qui voulait faire durer la fiesta toute la nuit.

- J'es…j'espère que tu…tu ne regrette pas trop de m'avoir…accompagner.

- Regretter ? Pas du tout !

- Ah…tant mieux.

- Tu recommences à bégayer ! Tu n'avais aucune difficulté à parler quand on regardait la pièce , pourtant.

- Je sais…pas pourquoi.

- Est-ce que je t'intimiderais pas hasard ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- N'importe quoi !

Il pressa ses lèvres sur la bouche de la jeune fille , la prenant par surprise. Elle devint écarlate. Lui-même semblait foudroyé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Je suis désolé…

- C'est …Ce n'est rien….Euh…On est devant chez moi…Dit-elle montrant l'immeuble en face.

- Bon…

- Tu veux voir mon labo ?

- Ouais , pourquoi pas.

- Je te préviens ce n'est pas grand-chose.

- Je pourrais peut-être te donner des conseils.

- Oui. A ce propos , j'ai trouvé quelques livre sur la petite Lune.

XXXXX

Edward se sentait de bonne humeur. Cette soirée ne c'était pas aussi mal passé qu'il le redoutait inconsciemment. L'atmosphère s'était surtout détendue lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à parler alchimie. C'était vrai que le labo de Cassis était un rien rudimentaire mais elle avait l'air de très bien se débrouiller. Sous le bras , il avait les trois livres qu'elle lui avait prêté. Ils s'étaient dis au revoir sans renouveler leur tentative de baiser maladroit.

Il était tout de même fameusement tard…enfin , il était fameusement tôt. Son frère allait le charrier. Alphonse s'était mis en tête de le forcer à profiter un peu de sa jeunesse. Il coupa par une petite rue perpendiculaire , histoire de gagner du temps. Il eu tout juste le temps de voir l'ombre s'abattre sur lui et d'esquiver. Gluttony se tenait face à lui et le regardait avec une rage froide qui ne lui était pas habituelle. L'homonculus lui fonça à nouveau dessus. Edward se jeta sur le côté et fit apparaître un mur mais Gluttony eut tôt fait de s'y percer une ouverture à coup de dents.

Mais bon sang ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser vivre un instant tranquille ? Non , il fallait qu'ils lui envoient celui-là ! Il n'esquiva pas assez vite et sentit son automail souffrir sous la mâchoire du glouton. Merde ! Plus d'automail égale gros problème pour utiliser l'alchimie. La solution ? Détaler ! C'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lorsqu'un sifflement retentit. Gluttony détourna la tête. Edward eut tout juste le temps de voir la plus belle des homonculus perchée sur le toit avant de se retrouver seul dans la ruelle. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il se releva et ramassa les livres de Cassis. Ils étaient un peu humide à cause du sol mouillé et la couverture de l'un d'eux avait souffert. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une explication pour quand il les rendrait à leur propriétaire.

Il rentra à l'hôtel. Le réceptionniste le regarda passer d'un drôle d'air. Fallait dire qu'avec son bras à moitié bouffé , il avait plus l'air de revenir de la guerre que d'un rendez-vous galant. Alphonse avait veiller à ce que tout le monde soit au courant. Parfois il se demandait si son frère n'avait pas trouver une manière d'un raffinement particulièrement sadique pour se venger de lui. Il avait même trouver le moyen de mettre au courant la personne qui ne devait surtout pas être mise au courant.

- Alors Fullmétal ! C'en est une heure pour rentrer ! Un petit bonhomme comme toi , il pourrait se perdre dans le noir !

- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici , colonel !!!

- Nii-san ! Ton bras !

- Wah ! Ton rendez-vous galant s'est si mal passer que ça ?

- Je me suis fait attaquer par Gluttony !

- Quoi ! S'horrifia Alphonse. Et Cassis ?

- Ca va. J'étais déjà partit de chez elle.

- Chez elle ? Eh , bien , tu fais vite , Fullmétal.

- Oh ! Ca va ! Gardez vos remarques à la con pour vous ! Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous foutiez là ?

- C'est évident. J'étais venu exprès pour te charrier au sujet de ton premier rancard mais il semblerait que l'heure ne soit pas à ça.

- Grrr…

- Mais ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?

- Oh , ben ! Je sens plus mon bras droit , c'est normal ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

- Ed , c'est sérieux ! Comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir avec si peu de dégât ?

- Si peu de dégât…Attend le passage de Winry pour calculer les dégâts ! C'est Lust qui a rappelé Gluttony. Apparemment , il avait décidé tout seul de m'attaquer.

- Bon , va falloir retourner à Resembool pour te faire réparer.

- Tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Mademoiselle Cassis. Dit le colonel.

- Hein ? Ben , pourquoi ? J'ai juste abîmé un peu la couverture du bouquin qu'elle m'a passé, en me battant contre Gluttony.

- Parce qu'en plus tu as abîmé quelque chose qu'elle t'a prêté !

- Mais pourquoi vous voulez que je m'excuse ?

- Edward , tu viens de passer une soirée en amoureux avec elle…Et à en juger par la couleur qu'adopte tes joues quand je dis « amoureux » , tu l'as sans doute embrassé…Et là , tout de suite , il faut que tu t'en ailles ! Tu dois la prévenir , lui dire que tu es désolé , que tu aurais voulu rester avec elle mais que ce n'est vraiment pas possible.

- Ouais , c'est bon ! Je le ferais dès demain !

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne heure sur les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Gluttony à l'attaquer et sur le pourquoi de l'intervention de Lust. La disparition d'Edward ne serait-elle pas en tout point profitable aux homonculus ?

XXXX

- Gluttony a faillit bouffer le Fullmétal nabot ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas laisser faire ?

- Voyons , Envy…Je sais bien que tu n'aurais pas apprécier que quelqu'un d'autre sans charge à ta place , sans te prévenir et sans que tu puisses donc assister au spectacle.

- Ouais , c'est vrai…C'est gentil d'y avoir penser. C'est qu'on pourrait croire qu'après ton comportement pour le moins ambigu , lors de la fuite de cette garce de vanité.

- Je n'ai pas plus d'explication que vous. J'ai eu un instant de faiblesse et je me suis évanouie. Dit-elle faisant allusion à la manière dont elle était tombé inconsciente durant son combat contre Martel et les autres qui étaient venu rechercher Vanity.

- Ouais , ouais…..

Elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas mais puisque Dante avait décidé qu'elle pouvait rester , il était bien obligé de faire avec.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubépine : Et de trois ! J'ai la flemme d'écrire un dialogue…en plus , ils vont encore passer leur temps à râler.

Kimblee: Je peux t'exploser au moins ?

Aubépine : Noooon !!! J'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas une homonculus ! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus humainement humaine et de plus mortellement mortelle !

Kimblee: Ben ,justement.

Aubépine s'enfuit vers d'autre cieux et lâche ce chapitre au passage.


	4. Fellaille

Chapitre 4 : 

Le téléphone se mit à sonner alors que Mamie Pinako donnait un dernier coup de chiffon sur l'automail qu'elle venait de terminer et qu'elle poserait demain à un fermier dont la jambe avait été écrasée sous une poutre , lors de l'effondrement de sa grange. Elle se leva et alla décrocher.

- Edward , c'est toi ?

- Mamie Pinako ? Je pourrais parler à Winry.

- A quel point tes automails sont-ils endommagé ?

- Ben , en fait…la jambe est intact mais le bras…

- Oui ?

- Il n'en reste plus rien du tout.

- Pff ! Winry n'est pas ici. Elle a été appelé pour un patient qu'on ne pouvait pas déplacer. Une intervention délicate.

- Où ça ?

- A Dublith….Ca ne va pas ?

- Si , ça…ça va ! J'irais la rejoindre là-bas…euh…

- Bien , j'avais craint un instant que tu ne veuille pas parce que tu avais peur de tomber nez à nez avec Izumi Curtis.

- N'importe quoi !

Elle éclata de rire et raccrocha , coupant court au récrimination du jeune alchimiste d'état. Edward resta un instant le téléphone entre les mains. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils plus revu leur maître ? Ils en auraient des choses à lui raconter , à condition qu'elle ne les tue pas avant.

- Nii-san , tu es tout pâle ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Winry ?

- Elle est à Dublith. Il va falloir la rejoindre là-bas.

Est-ce qu'une armure peut pâlir ? En tout cas , Al n'avait pas l'air très bien. Restait la tâche de prévenir Cassis Franz de leur absence temporaire

- Bouh….Je suis crevé. On ne peut pas simplement lui passer un coup de fil.

- Non , Ed !

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de la jeune fille et activèrent l'interphone. Il fallu plusieurs instant pour qu'elle réponde mais elle les invita aussitôt à monter. .

- Sa…Salut , Edward. T'as….Tu as oublié ton portefeuille, hier. J'imagine que c'est pour…pour ça que tu reviens.

- Hein ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte ! Par contre , ce dont je me rend compte ce que tu recommence à bégayer.

En fait , il pensait l'avoir perdu durant son combat contre Gluttony.

- Mais …qu'est-ce …qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ton bras !

- Mon automail est hors service.

- Oh ! Je me disais bien que j'avais sentit quelque chose d'étrange lorsque je t'a… t'avais pris la main.

Elle leur fit signe d'entrer. Edward remarqua un bouquet de roses jaunes posé sur la table de salon/salle à manger et jeta un coup d'œil discret à la carte qui l'accompagnais. Il n'y avait qu'une lettre tracée de façon maladroite « G ».

- C'est un gosse qui te les a offert ?

- Oui , celui dont je t'avais parler. Il est passé tout à l'heure.

- Il n'aurait pas le béguin pour toi ?

- Jaloux ?

- Pas d'un gamin !

- Il est gentil mais je crois qu'il a des problèmes avec sa famille et qu'il essaye de la fuir en passant un maximum de temps dehors. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il vient tout les jours à la bibliothèque et qu'il me rend visite.

- Il cherche quelqu'un pour lui offrir un refuge. Dit Alphonse.

- Moi , je veux bien l'aider mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour lui.

- Ta supérieur ne l'embête plus lorsqu'il vient écouter tes histoires au moins.

- Oh , elle n'est pas rentrée de son week-end. Elle a sûrement chopé quelque chose. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Elle n'est pas sympathique mais je ne lui souhaite rien de mal. Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?

- Oui , c'est vrai…On va devoir s'absenter quelque temps pour aller chercher un nouvel automail et…Je voulait m'excuser.

- Ben , pourquoi ?

Edward maudit intérieurement le colonel.

- C'est juste qu'on va pas pouvoir se voir….

- T'inquiète pas ! Je vais pas me sauver et je n'ai personne d'autre en vue. Dit-elle en souriant et en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Où est-ce que vous serez ?

- A Dublith. C'est là-bas que notre professeur d'alchimie habite.

- Ca doit être quelqu'un de génial !

- Ouais , génial…et terrifiante…Souhaite-nous bon courage.

Ils se dirent au revoir , une fois qu'Edward eut récupérer son portefeuille.

- Elle est gentille.

- Ouais, c'est une fille bien.

- A se demander ce qu'elle te trouve.

- Eh !Attends-toi !

XXXX

Quelque heures plus tard :

Le train s'arrêta dans la gare de Dublith. La jeune fille regardait attentivement les passager descendre. Sa main se resserra sur son fidèle outil lorsqu'elle vit les personnes qu'elle guettait.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Mamie Pinako m'a téléphoné ! Tu as encore trouvé le moyen d'atomisé mes pauvres automail !

- Winry , arrête de frapper ! Il ne bouge plus !

- Je crois qu'il essaye de dire quelque chose…

- Arghl…pas ma faute.

- Tu loges dans quel hôtel ?

- Oh ! Pas un hôtel ! Izumi Curtis a été assez gentille pour m'accueillir chez elle….Ben ,qu'est-ce que vous avez les garçons ?

- Rien , rien…

Les deux conda….les deux frère se résignèrent donc à se mettre en route vers la maison de leur maître , tandis que Winry leur expliquait qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas s'occuper tout de suite d'eux car elle avait beaucoup de travail avec un homme qui avait perdu ses deux jambes à cause d'un caillot qui avait bouché un artère entraînant une nécrose puis une gangrène.

- Izumi-san ! Je suis de retour et il y a une surprise.

Leur maître apparut aussitôt sur le seuil. Les deux frères reculèrent d'un pas par prudence.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ces mines terrorisés ? Vous avez encore fait des bêtises , c'est ça ?!! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras , Edward ?!!!

- Izumi-sensei….

Le bourr…La femme s'avançait dangereusement vers eux , lorsqu'une sorte de glapissement suraigu , d'un niveau sonore inusité et parfaitement inarticulé , les fit tous sursauter.

- Ah ! Fellaille !!! Fellaille !!!

Avant d'avoir pu réagir , Edward se retrouva une petite chose en salopette accroché à sa jambe métallique. Étonnement , il se contenta de soupirer.

- Fellaille est là !!! Fellaille !!! Fellaille !!! Chantait à tue-tête la chose.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appel ferraille ! Et lâche moi !

La petite chose qui s'avéra être une gamine d'un an et demi deux ans se détacha aussitôt de lui pour se jeter sur Alphonse.

- Glosse Fellaille !!! ( comprendre : grosse ferraille)

- Tamaris !

Un jeune garçon déboula et souleva illico presto la petite . Izumi Curtis resta figé. Wrath se rendit compte de sa présence et parut très embarrassé. Dans ses bras, Tamaris se démenait joyeusement. Edward , n'ayant pas compris le côté dérangeant de la situation , salua chaleureusement l'homonculus de la colère et lui demanda ce qui l'amenait dans la région.

- Tamaris est venue voir à quoi ressemble l'endroit où vit son père.

- Vanity est là ?

- Non , pas pour l'instant mais elle va nous rejoindre dans la journée.

Le Fullmétal alchimiste s'approcha de la gamine.

- Je m'appelle Edward , compris ? Tu peux dire Ed ou même Nii-san mais pas Ferraille , c'est interdit !

Pour bien appuyer ses propos , il brandit son doigt sous le nez de Tamaris.

- Nii-san , elle est trop petite , elle ne peut pas comprendre.

- Je suis sûr que si ! Elle fait ça rien que pour m'embê…Aie ! Putain , elle a déjà toute ses dents !!!

A croire qu'Edward aurait été mieux inspiré de tendre sa main métallique.

- Elle a une dentition de requin , cette petite peste !

- Elle tient ça de Greed , après tout c'est sa fille.

- J'AIMERAIS QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE CE QUI SE PASSE ICI !!!! Hurla Izumi Curtis.

Tamaris se mit tout d'abord à rire en voyant l'expression des deux frères puis à sangloter en croisant le regard de leur maître d'alchimie. Wrath commença aussitôt à essayer de la calmer.

- Ca va , Tamaris ! Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'elle criait ! C'est contre Ferraille ! Ne pleure pas , je t'en prie.

Izumi se calma pour le regarder s'occuper de la fillette qui refusait de se laisser consoler.

- Les gars ! Faut pas qu'elle se mette à brailler ! Je vous jure que c'est insupportable ! Elle tient de sa maman.

Il faisait allusion à la capacité de Vanity de pousser des cris d'un volume sonore aberrant , capable par exemple de faire s'effondrer un mur . Le professeur d'alchimie franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et lui prit le bout de chou des bras . Au bout de quelque instant , Tamaris était calme et gazouillait gentiment. Elle retourna dans les bras de Wrath , qui regardait l'alchimiste et commença à bredouiller.

- Tu sais , je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on discute tout les deux. Finit-il par énoncer clairement.

- Oui , je crois aussi. Cette petite ?

- C'est ma petite sœur.

- Tu as dit que c'était la fille de Greed ?

- Oui et sa maman est aussi une homonculus. Elle est mignonne , hein ?

Elle regarda le joli petit minois ,ses cheveux noirs avec un vague reflet bleuté et ses grand yeux d'un mauve riche et profond.

- Oui , très mignonne.

- Euh…Edward , Alphonse , vous voulez bien la ramener au Devil's Nest , pendant qu'on…qu'on discute ?

- Ouais pas de problème….Allez ! Viens par là , petit monstre !

- L'appelle pas comme ça ! S'énerva Wrath, qui était resté susceptible face à cette appellation .

- Hein ? Euh…D'accord ! Viens par là , Tamaris.

Une fois le transfert de gamine opéré , non sans difficulté parce que la gamine en question se démenait en disant qu'elle voulait pas aller avec « Fellaille » , les deux frères et leur amie d'enfance s'éloignèrent. Finalement , ce fut Winry qui prit la petite dans ses bras et à partir de se moment là , tout fut beaucoup plus facile.

- Elle est vraiment adorable…Hein ? C'est qui qui est vraiment adorable? C'est qui ?

Winry en mode « gagatisme total ». Ils s'aventurèrent dans les ruelles peu sûres qui menaient au Devil's Nest. Un gros malabar qui était assis sur un carton près de l'entrer caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Tamaris , qui éclata de son rire perlé.

- Tamaris ? Tamaris !!

Greed venait de surgir de retirer la petite des bras de Winry , sans que celle-ci ait eu le temps de réagir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de te sauver comme ça , ma toute petite à MOI ?

- A MOI ! Répéta Tamaris en se saisissant des nouvelles lunettes de son père.

C'était une scène courante. La petite avait hérité d'une partie de son avidité et faisait apparemment une fixation sur les lunettes de soleil et les montres d'alchimiste mais ça Edward ne s'en rendit compte que quelques minutes plus tard.

- Eh ! Elle m'a prit ma montre ! Rend-moi ça immédiatement !

- A moi !

- C'est sûr , c'est ma fifille !!! S'exclama Greed qui s'était assis sur un tabouret du bar et avait installé Tamaris sur ses genoux.

- Parce que tu en doutais ?

- Non mais ça fait du bien de se le voir régulièrement confirmé.

- C'est dur à croire mais c'est un vrai papa poule. Souffla Martel à Alphonse. Quand elle est là , il n'y en que pour elle et quand elle n'est pas là , il en parle. Tu imagines ?

- Oui , on connaît bien quelqu'un dans le genre. Tant qu'il ne commence pas à la prendre en photo à tout bout de champs.

- Il aurait bien voulu mais on a sentit venir le danger et on a caché l'appareil photo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'auteuse ne peut pas faire de dialogue. Elle est en train de fuir Kimblee. Si vous voulez qu'elle s'en sorte , laissez une rewiew et tapez un , si vous voulez que Kimblee obtienne ce qu'il veut , tapez deux.


	5. Changement involontaire

Chapitre 5 :

Cassis était en train de ranger une pile de bouquin que des lecteurs peu attentionnés avaient abandonné sur les tables de travail plutôt que d'aller les remettre dans les étagère appropriées. Elle n'entendit pas la personne qui s'approchait dans son dos , jusqu'à ce que deux bras se referment sur sa taille.

- Salut !

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

- Edward ? Mais…et ton bras ? Tu n'est partit qu'hier.

- Ca a été plus vite que prévu.

Avant qu'elle ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit , il l'embrassait avec une certaine brutalité , en laissant ses mains se balader à leur guise. Pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à palper , d'un autre côté ! Envy ricanait intérieurement. Soit le Fullnabot et cette fille était déjà intime et il avait le plaisir de se taper la petite copine de ce fils de salaud , soit ils n'en étaient pas encore là et Edward Elric passait pour un goujat. Ben, dis donc , elle sentait drôlement bon pour une humaine. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il aimait ça. Elle le repoussa fermement , les joues aussi rouge que des tomates.

- Qui…Qui êtes-vous ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait repris son apparence , non pas son apparence habituelle mais sa véritable apparence , pendant le baiser. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Il s'empressa de reprendre l'apparence qu'il s'était composée pour être la sienne. Désolée , petite , y a pas le choix ! Il l'attrapa par la gorge et commença à serrer.

- Lâches Cassis !

Envy se reçut Gluttony de plein fouet et se retrouva projeter quelque mètre plus loin. Il heurta violement le mur ,où plusieurs lézarde apparurent d'ailleurs. Gluttony avait posé ses grosses mains sur les épaules de l'humaine qui reprenait péniblement son souffle.

- Gluttony , pousses-toi de là , avant qu'y en aie d'autre qui rapplique !

Trop tard , quelqu'un arrivait. Envy prit instantanément l'apparence d'un type anodin.

- Il y a un problème ici ? Demanda l'homme que le bruit avait alerté.

- Non , tout va bien. Répondit Envy avant que Cassis ait pu intervenir. Elle nous a juste fait une petite crise d'asthme mais c'est passé.

Le bedeau s'en alla après avoir jeter un drôle de regard sur Gluttony , qui n'avait même pas fait attention à lui ,tout occupé qu'il était à regardé Cassis avec inquiétude. Elle prit appuis sur lui pour se redresser. Le glouton se plaça aussitôt entre elle et la jalousie. Envy eut un sourire sardonique, en comprenant le pourquoi du comportement curieux de Gluttony ces derniers temps.

Surtout qu'il était sûr que la fille n'avait pas compris. Comment pourrait-elle même envisager ? Quand un homme est trop laid , il ne vient même pas à l'idée qu'il puisse tomber amoureux , surtout quand il est aussi limité mentalement que dans ce cas-ci. On se dit que ce n'est qu'un enfant. Cela n'empêchait quelque chose chez cette fille l'avait d'une façon ou d'une autre forcé à reprendre l'apparence du premier fils de ce salaud et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, sans chercher d'explication.

Cependant ce ne serait peut-être pas une excellente idée de provoquer un affrontement avec Gluttony , au beau milieu de la bibliothèque et s'il restait d'avantage , le glouton n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver. Il s'en alla donc d'un pas mesuré.

- Tu as de la chance pour ce coup-ci , petite copine du Fullnabot.

XXXX

- Ta maman ?

- Oui.. On forme une vraie famille tout les cinq.

- Cinq ?

- Oui , il y aussi Emma , la fille de celui qui a créé Maman et l'homme que Maman a épousé.

- Il l'a épousé en sachant que c'était une homonculus ?

- Oui , il l'aime. Tout le monde est très gentil dans sa famille à lui.

Wrath et Izumi marchait le long des rues de Dublith. Il leur avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour oser entamer la conversation. Finalement l'homonculus lui avait raconté toutes l'aventure de Vanity , en ne s'attardant pas trop sur le rôle peu glorieux qu'il avait joué dans le première partie.

- Je suis heureuse que tout s'arrange pour toi. Je me suis tellement inquiétée !

- Maman , elle , elle n'en a jamais voulu à celui qui l'a créée. Elle me dit même qu'elle lui est reconnaissante parce que sans lui , elle n'aurait pas été là pour concevoir Tamaris , m'adopter et épouser celui qu'elle aime , qu'elle le remercie pour tout les moment un peu agréables qu'elle a connu.

- Ca m'a l'air d'une…d'une femme formidable.

- Je t'en ai voulu quand tout allait mal mais aujourd'hui , je voudrais être capable de faire comme elle et de te dire merci. Je peux juste te dire que je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé vraiment.

- Je ne suis pas ce que tu voulais.

- Ce ne veut pas pour autant dire que je suis mécontente que tu sois là.

- Mer…

- Chut ! Ce n'est pas la peine.

Leur pas les avaient conduit dans les alentour de la gare . Ils passaient devant l'entrée principal , lorsque Wrath tourna brusquement la tête et partit en courant.

- Maman !

Une dizaine de mètre plus loin , une jeune femme se le reçu en plein ventre sans broncher. Izumi l'observa qui recoiffait distraitement les mèches hirsutes de son petit. On lui donnait maximum vingt ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs au reflet bleutés , comme ceux de Tamaris , se répandait sur les épaulettes d'un costume de dandy gris tendre et sous un petit borsalino assorti. Ses yeux étaient noirs ou alors d'un mauve infiniment sombre. Elle avait l'air jolie et souriante , comme ça. Wrath lui fit signe de venir. Elle hésita puis se rapprocha.

- Maman ,je te présente Izumi Curtis. C'est elle qui m'a créé.

Instant de profond malaise entre les deux femmes , entre la mère et la maman.

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer , madame. Dit finalement Vanity en lui tendant la main.

- Moi aussi. Répondit Izumi dans un soupir en acceptant la poignée de main. C'est Vanity , n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait mais depuis mon mariage , on m'appelle Vanille , il parait que c'est plus discret comme nom. Ben ! Où est ma petite Tamaris ?

- C'est Edward et son frère qui l'ont ramené au Devil's Nest.

- Ils sont ici ? Super !

- Vous connaissez bien mes élèves ?

- Vos…

- Je suis le professeur d'Edward et d'Alphonse.

- Oh ! Ils m'ont sauvé. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de venir à mon secours mais ils l'ont fait, malgré le danger.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux.

XXXX

Dante était plongée dans sa lecture. Elle ne releva le nez qu'en entendant Envy entrer. L'homonculus de la jalousie affichait une expression étrangement réfléchie et tout à fait inhabituelle. Il dut sentir son regard car il vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face d'elle , celui qu'occupait plus généralement Pride.

- Un problème , Envy ?

- Tu sais d'où vient l'enthousiasme de Gluttony pour la bibliothèque ?

- Non mais dis-moi toujours.

- En fait , c'est pour une jolie petite employée qu'il s'est pris de passion.

- Il est…

- Amoureux , ouais ! Si c'est pas pathétique. Surtout qu'elle s'en rend pas compte et qu'elle est déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu veux savoir avec qui elle est ?

- Si ça a un quelconque intérêt.

- C'est la petite copine de notre cher Fullmétal nabot.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui , vraiment.

- C'est cette fille que j'avais vu avec les enfants ? Comment elle s'appelait encore ?

- Cassis ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien elle. Elle a quelque chose spécial.

- Je l'ai trouvé très banal , un peu niaise.

- Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui m'a forcé à changer d'apparence alors que je n'en avais aucune envie.

- Comment ça ?

- J'avais pris l'apparence du nabot pour m'amuser un peu , le faire passer pour un goujat ou me taper sa petite copine , selon la réponse de la dites copine à mes avances.

Dante leva les yeux au plafond.

- D'un coup , elle me repousse en me demande qui je suis et , là , je me rend compte que j'ai repris ma véritable apparence.

- Celle qui tu as pour l'instant ?

- Non ! Celle qu'elle j'avais au début.

- Et tu ne l'as pas tuée ?

- J'aurais bien voulu mais voilà que Gluttony me fonce dessus en me criant de la lâcher. J'ai penser que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de provoquer la colère du gros au beau milieu d'une bibliothèque bondée.

- Cela ne te ressemble pas d'avoir ce genre de scrupule.

- Faut dire que j'étais aussi un peu intéressé.

- Je vois.

Long moment de silence. Dante réfléchit.

- As-tu remarquer quoi que ce soit d'étrange chez elle ?

- Non rien ne particulier.

- Hum…

- A moins que…

- A moins que ?

- Une odeur. Cette fille avait un parfum très bizarre et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me dis que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aurait peut-être pas senti.

- Décris moins ce parfum.

- Bizarre mais relativement agréable. Si je devais mettre des mots , je dirais que si les pierres rouges avaient une odeur , elle ressemblerait énormément à celle là. C'est drôle , j'ai l'impression que ça m'a grisé.

- J'avais un peu remarqué.

XXXX

Cassis était rentrée chez elle en quatrième vitesse , prenant à peine le temps de récupérée ses affaires dans le vestiaire. Gluttony l'avait suivit , refusant de la laisser seule et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Ce garçon. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui. C'était celui qui était venu chercher Gluttony pendant qu'elle lisait mais qui était finalement repartit en disant des grossièreté sur les contes de fée.

- Cassis , ça va ?

- Qui était ce garçon ?

- Envy.

- Comment…Il a changé d'app…Bon sang !

- Je protège Cassis. Envy lui fera pas de mal.

- Merci , Gluttony. Mais dis-moi , il était venu la première fois , quand on s'est rencontré…Tu le connais bien ? Il est de ta famille ?

- Oui. Fit le glouton en baissant la tête , l'air un peu honteux ou simplement embarrassé.

- Comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour changer d'apparence ?

- On sait faire des chose que les autres gens savent pas faire.

- Toi…?

Il regarda autours de lui , repéra un bol qui traînait sur la table basse et l'avala tout rond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubépine : Et de cinq !

Envy : Pourquoi je reprend ma véritable apparence et que je tue pas cette fille ?

Aubépine : Suspens ! Tu veux quand même pas que je dévoile les clef de l'intrigue.

Envy: Ah , bon ! Parce qu'il y a une intrigue !

Aubépine : Mezzant !

Envy: Et où il est Kimblee ?! Il ne devrait pas être en train te pourchasser pour t'exploser ? On ne peut vraiment plus compter sur personne !

Aubépine : Il avait besoin d'aller au toilette. J'ai demandé à Edward de souder la porte , pendant qu'il était dedans...Eh ! Où tu vas ?

Envy : Le liberer !

Aubépine : Noooon !!! Bon, vaut mieux que je dégage de là, moi.


	6. Fuite vers Dublith

Bon , il ne se passe peut-être pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre. Il marque plutôt une transition.

Chapitre 6 : 

- Maman !

Tamaris sauta bas des genoux de Greed , malgré la tentative de celui-ci de la retenir pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. Vanity la souleva dans ses bras.

- Dis donc , tu as encore pris le lunette de ton père à ce que je vois.

La petite brandit fièrement son trophée et sortit même la montre d'Edward qu'elle avait mis dans la poche avant de sa salopette. L'alchimiste d'acier en profita pour la lui reprendre des mains.

- A moi ! Fit-il avec un sourire malin.

- Non !!! A moi ! A moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- C'est tout toi , Greed.

- La maturité en moins. Dit l'avide.

- J'avais pas remarqué.

- Eh ! Mezzante !

Pendant que Greed se disputait avec Martel pour prouver qu'il était mature ( euh…) , Vanity essayait de calmer sa petite avant qu'elle ne pousse une gueulante.

- C'est vraiment si terrible quand elle crie ? Lui demanda Izumi.

- Demander à mes voisins , lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas encore ses nuits.

Erreur tactique ! Vanity avait relâché son attention une seconde et Tamaris supportait mal ce genre de désintérêt. L'homonculus miniature se chargea donc de ramener l'attention générale sur elle. Les plus fragiles parmi les verres alignés sur les étagères du bar se fendirent.

- Merde ! Elle est pire que toi !

- Pas de grossièreté , s'il te plait.

- J'en ai encore mon armure qui résonne.

- Comment tu vas faire pour l'envoyer à l'école ?

- J'imagine qu'elle suivra des cours à domicile comme Wrath et Emma.

- D'ailleurs où est Emma ?

- Elle est resté à la maison avec Alex.

- Euh…Et tu ne t'inquiètes pas ?

- Ben , pourquoi ?

- Rien , rien.

Une demi heure plus tard , Tamaris dormait paisiblement contre le sein de sa mère. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'un verre. Ils bavardaient , se donnaient de leur nouvelles respectives , Izumi Curtis menaçait de tabasser ses disciples , qui n'avaient pas penser qu'il faudrait la mettre au courant de la nouvelle situation de Wrath, que ça pourrait l'intéresser juste comme ça en passant ,qu'elle s'était peut-être inquiétée pour lui pendant tout ce temps.

- C'est moi qui leur ai demander de ne rien dire. Intervint Wrath . Je voulais attendre un peu.

- Oh ! Dans ce cas…

Les deux frères soupirent de soulagement de façon parfaitement synchronisé.

- A propos , Vanity , on a rencontré une autres Franz. La cousine d'Alexander.

- Vraiment ? Le monde est petit. Vous l'avez mise au courant pour…

- Edward n'a pas osé. Faut dire que c'est sa petite copine. Il avait peur de lui faire de la peine.

- Alphonse !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai , non ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'entend ? Notre petit Edward a découvert l'amour ? S'exclama Greed en l'attrapant par les épaules pour lui frotter le crâne de son poing.

- QUI EST-CE QUI EST PETIT ?!

- Du calme , mon grand.

XXXXX

- Pourquoi tu prends un sac , Cassis ?

- Je vais faire un tour à Dublith.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux parler à Edward et il ne m'a pas donné de numéro de téléphone pour le joindre.

- Pourquoi tu veux parler à celui-là ?

Elle le regarda surprise par son ton légèrement teinté de colère et de mépris. Il ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose sur sa famille et elle n'avait pas tout compris mais elle savait que c'était en rapport avec Edward.

- Eh , bien , il y a une ou deux choses que j'aimerais savoir et puis je l'aime bien.

- Tu aimes Gluttony ?

- Toi aussi , je t'aime beaucoup.

Elle chargea son sac à dos. Elle n'avait pris que le nécessaire et ce n'était pas pour ce qu'elle avait de toute façon.

- Je viens avec toi ! Je te protège , Cassis ! Je laisserais pas Envy approcher !

- Merci…Merci beaucoup , Gluttony. Tu sais , j'espère que tu te rend compte que tu te met en mauvais terme avec ta famille pour moi.

- J'aime pas ma famille , j'aime Cassis , j'aime vraiment Cassis.

- Tu es gentil.

Ils prirent tout les deux le chemin de la gare. Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur le passage de Gluttony qui couvait son amie du regard . Cassis se dirigea aussitôt vers le guichet pour se renseigner sur l'heure de départ du prochain train pour Dublith. L'homme lui dit qu'il en partait un dans trois quart d'heure , une heure et elle acheta deux billets. Gluttony l'attendait bien sagement , en lorgnant sur une échoppe où l'on vendait des sandwich ( sur le marchand ou sur les sandwich?).

- Tu viens ? On va trouver un endroit où s'asseoir pour attendre.

- J'ai faim…

- Ah…En fait , je n'ai plus beaucoup d'argent sur moi…Adémar ( le frère d'Alexander Franz) , mon cousin est passé chez moi , il y a deux jours , il avait besoin d'argent et je lui ait prêté ce que je pouvais.

- Cassis est gentille.

- On me dit souvent que je le suis trop. Et puis je trouvais ça injuste , ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon , il a juste tendance à se mettre dans le pétrin , pourtant son père ne lui a laissé aucun héritage et à moi , il m'a légué des choses très précieuses , quand je ne suis que sa nièce.

En parlant , elle avait caressé machinalement un de pendentif argentée, autour de son cou. Finalement , ils ne trouvèrent aucun siège libre et s'assirent à même le sol dans un coin pas trop sale. Un quart d'heure s'écoula.

- Alors c'était pour elle les fleurs ?

Une femme superbe à la robe plus que suggestive se tenait devant eux.

- Lust !

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu voulais savoir comment on disait qu'on l'aimait à une humaine ? Je me suis inquiétée pour toi…Viens , on va rentrer à la maison.

- Je protège Cassis !

- Gluttony…Voulut intervenir celle-ci.

- Cela tombe bien. Mère veut qu'elle nous accompagne.

- Non ! Vous ferez pas mal à Cassis !

Gluttony attrapa Cassis sans ménagement et la chargea sur son dos pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Lust resta un instant surprise avant de se lancer à leur poursuite. La jeune bibliothécaire s'accrochait de toute ses forces pour ne pas tomber , sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de frayeur , lorsque le glouton sauta d'un bond sur le toit le plus proche mais finit par reprendre ses esprits et descendit du dos de son singulier compagnons alors qu'il se trouvait sur un bâtiment désaffecté .

- Cassis , faut se cacher !

- Oui , justement. Suis-moi !

Elle fonça vers le bord du toit , descendit par l'escalier de service et ses glissa par une fenêtre dont la vitre semblait avoir été brisée avant sa naissance. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre , poussiéreuse plus qu'il n'était possible de l'imaginer et sentait le moisi . Gluttony se glissa péniblement à sa suite. Il était tellement large qui ne pouvait pas éviter les débris de verres acérés toujours accrochés au montant de la fenêtre et qui lui entaillèrent profondément la chair.

Cassis poussa un petit cri étouffé et se précipita pour voir ses blessures mais celle-ci se refermaient déjà sous ses yeux ébahis. Le glouton lui sourit ravi de son attention. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à forcer la porte qui donnait sur le reste de l'immeuble. Ils se cachèrent jusqu'à cinq minutes avant de le départ du train puis se précipitèrent. Il parvinrent à monter dans le véhicule au moment où il partait. Les gens les regardaient d'un drôle d'air : le bonhomme démesurément gros et la souricette un peu pâlote , tout les deux couverts de poussière.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant les trois quart du trajet. Gluttony regardait le paysage défilé, pendant que Cassis restait plongées dans ses pensées ou vérifiait que son sac contenait bien le plus important .

- Gluttony ?

Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle d'un air joyeux. Apparemment cette petite escapade le réjouissait vraiment.

- Tu as déjà vu quelque chose comme ça ?

Il regarda l'objet dans sa main.

- Beau….

- Je sais , c'est très beau…Tu en avais déjà vu une comme ça ?

- Non. Ca sent bon.

Il voulut s'en saisir , sans doute pour le porter à sa bouche , mais elle retira sa main et rangea l'objet dans une petite pochette en tissus noir qu'elle cacha à son tour dans la poche intérieure de son sac à dos.

XXXX

Edward avait tabassé Greed ( sans son automail , un exploit ! )parce qu'il avait dit qu'il était petit , Tamaris avait poussé une gueulante parce que « Fellaille » faisait mal à son papa à elle , Martel et les chimères avaient prit les paris et Izumi Curtis avait finalement ramenée le silence grâce à sa légendaire autorité. Une fois le calme rétablit, il fut convenu que les deux frère Elric logeraient chez leur maître. Ils eurent beau protester qu'ils ne voulaient pas déranger , leur professeur voulait les avoir à l'œil.

- A propos , qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton automail , ce coup-ci ?

- C'est Gluttony.

- Oh ! Tu t'es battu avec ma belle Lust. Fit Greed avec les mouvements de mains pour bien faire comprendre à ceux qui ne le sauraient combien Lust pouvait être belle.

- Non. En fait , je l'ai à peine aperçue et j'ai eu la très nette impression qu'elle rappelait Gluttony ,avant qu'il ne m'ait sérieusement blessé.

- Voilà qui est curieux.

- C'était comme-ci il avait agit de son propre chef.

- Ouais , bon ! Dépêches-toi de te faire réparer ! Et si tu avais vraiment besoin d'aide , je pourrais te donner un coup de main. J'ai un dette envers toi. C'est en partie grâce à toi qui ma petite fille à moi n'est pas à la merci de Dante.


	7. Petite lune

Chapitre 7 : 

Cassis ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour retrouver Edward. Dublith n'était une très grande ville mais elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle avait passer la nuit dans un coin de la gare , faute d'avoir de quoi se payer une nuit dans le motel tout proche. Elle s'était réveillée appuyé contre Gluttony comme sur un oreiller. Fallait dire qu'il était assez adapté à ce rôle. Lui n'avait pas dormis , occupé à guetter tout ce qui pourrait vouloir faire du mal à son amie. Un chien avait d'ailleurs connu un sort peu enviable pour s'être approcher trop près.

- Puisqu'il a dit qu'il venait faire réparer son automail , il suffira peut-être de demander où il y a une personne susceptible de faire ça , non ? Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Gluttony n'avait pas d'idée mais qui en sera surpris. Elle se renseigna donc auprès de la première personne qu'elle croisa. Au bout d'une demi-heure , quelqu'un finit par l'aiguiller vers une certaine Winry Rockbell qui s'occupait d'un homme dont on avait du amputer les deux jambes pour raison médicale. Elle se demandait comment il convenait de procéder. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait se contenter d'entrer comme ça et de demander où elle pouvait trouver Edward Elric ?

Elle resta une bonne demi-heure plantée tout près de la maison qu'on lui avait indiquée. Gluttony s'était aventurée dans une ruelle adjacente et comme elle n'était pas mécontente d'être seule trente seconde pour essayer de faire le point , elle l'avait laissé faire. De toute façon , il avait l'air d'un grand garçon capable de se défendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel ?

- Un problème ?

Elle sursauta. Une jeune fille blonde d'à peu près son âge , vêtue d'une salopette de mécano, s'était approché sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et lui souriait d'un air rassurant. Comme elle ne répondait pas , l'autre reposa sa question .

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Euh…J'aimerais parler à Winry Rockbell…

- C'est moi !

- Oh ! Euh….En fait , je me de…demandais si vous connaissiez Edward Elric…Je m'appelle Cassis Franz…

- La petite copine d'Edward ?!

Cassis recula surprise et parfaitement écarlate. Winry lui tendit la main d'un air ravi.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer ! Je suis une amie d'enfance d'Edward et Alphonse.

- Ah…C'est donc bien vous qu'il est venu voir pour son bras…Je ne savais pas comment le joindre et on m'a dit que vous faisiez des automails…

- Dis donc , tu es timides toi.

- Oui , très. Avoua Cassis à mi-voix.

- Cassis a un problème ?

Gluttony venait de rappliquer. Winry resta un instant figé. Elle ne connaissait pas de vue l'homonculus de la gourmandise mais Edward et Alphonse lui avait suffisamment parler des rencontres qu'ils avaient fait (oui , ils ont finit par lui parler sous la menace de la clef à molette )pour qu'elle le trouve un peu louche.

- Non , tout va bien…C'est une amie d'Edward. Mademoiselle Rockbell.

- Appelles-moi Winry ! Et tutoies-moi !

- Winry…Il faut que je parle avec Edward de toute urgence.

- D'accord ! Je t'y conduis !

XXXX

Edward était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner à la table d'Izumi Curtis. Il avait hâte que Winry puisse travailler sur son automail. Ce n'était pas facile de manger avec une seule main. Alphonse aidait Monsieur Curtis à transporter les quartiers de viandes qu'on venait de leur livrer.

- Edward !

Tiens , Winry était de retour. Elle allait tout les matins voir comment évoluait l'état de son client. La gangrène l'avait beaucoup affaibli et son organisme n'avait pas complètement évacuées les toxine. Il fallait donc être très prudent. Si on allait trop vite en besogne , son corps risquait de ne pas tenir le coup. Son amie d'enfance entra dans la pièce et lui désigna la personne qui la suivait.

- Elle veut te parler…Je vous laisse.

- Cassis ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle ne répondit tout d'abord pas , s'assit à la table , respira un bon coup.

- Après ton départ , j'ai eu quelques soucis.

- Quel genre ?

- Un dénommé Envy.

- Oh , merde !

C'était un véritable cri du cœur. Ed se prit le visage avec la seule main qui lui restait.

- Il t'a attaqué ?

- Au début , il a essayé de…eh , bien , de se faire passer pour toi et il s'est montré très familier , un peu rustre…Ensuite , il a changé de…changé d'…

- Changé d'apparence ?

- Oui et il a voulut m'étrangler. Heureusement que Gluttony était là.

- Gluttony ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans celui-là?

- Quoi ? Ben , je t'en ai parler ! Il vient souvent écouter les histoires à la bibliothèque. Ma supérieur était odieuse avec lui. Je l'ai aussi emmené à mon cours de théâtre un fois. Rita en avait parler.

Edward se souvient du G maladroitement tracer sur la carte du bouquet de fleur. Il avait supposer que le gamin qui s'était entiché de Cassis se prénommait Gary , Gérald ou Gaspard. Comment il aurait pu supposer ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Hum?

- Gluttony ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il m'a défendu. Depuis il joue les gardes du corps. Il me protège de sa famille. Tu peux m'expliquer qui sont ces gens. Ils ne sont pas nor…pas comme tout le monde.

- Ce sont des…Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un homonculus ?

- Un humain qui est né grâce à l'alchimie.

- Ouais…en fait , on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils soient humains. Et disons qu'entre eux et moi , c'est une vielle histoire et pas une histoire d'amour.

- Ca explique sa réaction.

- Comment ça ?

- Gluttony m'a parut un peu contrarié lorsque je lui ai dit que je voulais venir te voir. On ne dit pas « celui-là » sur un ton pareil , lorsqu'on ne connaît pas la personne.

- Il est a Dublith ?

- Oui , il attend devant la porte.

- Il vaudrait mieux éviter que tout le monde le voix.

- Gluttony , tu peux entrer !! Lança-t-elle avant qu'il ait pu réagir.

Quelques instant plus tard , Alphonse débarquait.

- Nii-san , j'ai entendu quelqu'un appeler Glu….Cassis , qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et…Nii-san , il y a Gluttony qui est là.

- Je sais. Je suis pas aveugle non plus.

Alphonse fut moins long à percuter qu'Edward et fit aussitôt le rapport avec le gars dont la bibliothécaire leur disait qu'il était encore un enfant dans sa tête. Quelques mises au point s'imposaient.

XXXX

- Monsieur Greed ! Monsieur Greed !

- Un problème , Dolchatte ?

- Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose chez le maître des frères Elric. J'ai aperçu Gluttony devant la porte !

- Bon sang !

Dix minutes plus tard , l'avide, la vanité et la colère débarquaient chez Izumi Curtis et trouvaient les deux frères , leur professeur , le mari de cette dernière et une fille inconnue au bataillon assis autour de la table en plein briefing. Gluttony était effectivement là , dans un coin et semblait écouter attentivement.

- Vous tombez bien. Fit Edward. Vanity , je te présente Cassis Franz. Cassis , je te présente Vanity.

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Franz. Dit Vanity en s'avançant la main tendue. J'ai, si l'on peut dire , connu Alexander Franz.

- Si l'on peut dire ?

- C'est une histoire compliquée et pas vraiment joyeuse.

- Bon et si vous nous expliquiez ce qui se passe ici ? Intervint Wrath. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici , celui là ?

- Bon , installez-vous comme vous pouvez , on n'a plus de chaises ! On va vous expliquez !

Wrath se percha sur le bord de l'évier, Greed s'adossa nonchalamment contre le frigo et Vanity préférera rester tout simplement debout. Il leur racontèrent tout un dans le désordre au grès des intervention de chacun : le travail de Cassis à la bibliothèque , sa parenté avec Alexander Franz qui avait crée Vanity, la première fois que les deux frères avaient demander à le jeune fille de les aider à trouver un livre, comment au bout de quelques rencontre inopinées Alphonse avait encouragé/poussé (selon les versions) son frère à l'invitée à sortir avec lui, la première fois que Cassis avait croisé Gluttony , le contes de fée dans la bibliothèque pour enfants, le théâtre, l'attaque dans la ruelle.

A ce moment du récit , Cassis se retourna vers le glouton d'un air choqué. L'homonculus recula un peu comme si la colère de la jeune fille avait de quoi l'effrayé.

- Gluttony , qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'attaquer Edward ainsi ?!

- Désolé…Cassis doit pas en vouloir à Gluttony ! Voulait pas qu'il touche à Cassis. Avait peur qu'il lui fasse mal ! Elle était toute rouge et elle tremblait quand elle était avec lui.

- Mais…J'é…J'étais simplement mal…mal à l'aise ! Tu aurais pu venir m'en parler simplement ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien raconté lorsque tu es passé chez moi le lendemain?!

Tout les autres regardaient la scène stupéfait de voir l'homonculus de la gourmandise s'aplatir complètement devant cette petite humaine. Même Lust lorsqu'elle le grondait ne parvenait pas à le mettre dans cet état. Lorsqu'une larme grosse comme une olive dégoulina le long de sa joue , même Edward jugea qu'il fallait calmer le jeu.

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude et puis , après , il t'a sauvée face à Envy…Alors j'imagine qu'on peut dire que nous sommes quitte.

Elle le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable puis hocha la tête. Dans un sens , ça l'arrangeait bien : elle détestait tenir rancœur à quelqu'un, même lorsque c'était l'autre qui avait tout les torts, elle trouvait toujours moyen de dire qu'ils étaient quittes pour une raison ou pour une autre. En plus , si Gluttony avait été sincère , on pouvait dire qu'il avait agit dans l'intention de la protéger. La manière dont il s'y était pris n'était qu'une question d'éducation et sa famille ne semblait pas être un model sur ce plan là. Il était toujours temps de lui apprendre une autre façon d'agir.

- Ne pleure pas , Gluttony…Tu as entendu , Edward a dit qu'il voulait bien te pardonner.

- M'en fous de celui-là ! Cassis en veux à Gluttony !

- Mais non…j'étais un peu en colère mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Une fois le glouton rassuré. Ils reprirent le récit: le départ forcé d'Edward , l'attaque d'Envy, les changements d'apparences , la tentative de strangulation, le sauvetage par Gluttony, la fuite vers Dublith, l'intervention de Lust et etc.…

- Il y a tout de même quelques points qui m'intrigue. Fit Greed. Par exemple , Envy…D'après ce que tu as dit, il avait l'air surpris par ses propres changement d'apparence.

- C'est vrai. Répondit Cassis. Il était surpris et choqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait forcer Envy à changer d'apparence ?

Cassis parut troublée puis sortit le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du coup et d'une simple pression du pousse déchaussa la pierre qui s'y trouvait pour la poser dans la paume de l'alchimiste d'acier.

- Edward, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Euh…Ce n'est tout de même pas…La petite Lune ?

- Si.

- C'est dingue ce que ça sent bon , ce truc. Intervint Greed se saisissant d'un petit caillou. On a presque envie de le manger.

Vanity le lui reprit des mains et le rendit à Cassis.

- La petite Lune ? C'est quoi exactement ? Demanda Izumi Curtis.

- Une pierre alchimique que l'on compare souvent avec la pierre Philosophale. Tu l'as fabriqué Cassis ?

- Non. C'est mon oncle , le père d'Alexander, qui me les a léguées.

- Les ?

- Oui , il y en a plusieurs. Dit-elle attrapant son sac.

Elle sortit une pochette noire et la vida sur la table. Il y avait six autres pierres argentées de taille et de forme inégale et dont l'éclat égalait celui de la lune. Edward les examina une à une.

- Quelles sont leur propriétés ?

- Je l'ignore. Mon oncle m'a dit de ne pas les utiliser. Il voulait que je trouve un moyen de les détruire. Il me faisait confiance pour respecter ses dernières volontés mais elles sont…Impossible de leur faire la moindre petite griffes et on dirait que les solvants ne les rendent que plus pures et plus brillantes.

- Tu as vraiment essayé de les détruire ! S'exclama Edward d'un ton choqué. Mais ce sont…C'est une légende! Il faut comprendre exactement leur nature. Est-ce que ton oncle a parlé de ses travaux ?

- Il m'a envoyé des feuilles et des classeurs en me disant de les brûler sans les lire , parce que lui ne trouverait jamais la force de les détruire et je l'ai fait ! C'était ses dernières volonté ! S'il voulait que rien ne subsiste de ses travaux , il avait forcément une bonne raison ! J'avais énormément confiance en lui. Il m'a toujours soutenu dans tout ce que je voulais entreprendre.

Edward ne savait pas quoi répondre. L'alchimiste en lui se rebellait contre ce genre de raisonnement , pensait qu'il fallait étudier , mener des expériences, essayer de percer tout les mystères de ces pierres. D'un autre côté, il pouvait comprendre qu'on respecte suffisamment quelqu'un pour agir sans poser de questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubépine :Sauvez-moi !

Cassis: Non , laissez-là se faire exploser. Comme ça, elle nous foutra la pays.

Al : Mais t'es sensée être gentille, Cassis.

Cassis: Mais je ne suis pas vraiment Cassis ! AH ! AH ! AH!

Envy reprend son apparence de végétal humanoide.

Al : Mais t'es con ! Pourquoi tu le dis maintenant alors que t'as encore rien fait ? C'est comme dans la bibliothèque, tu pouvais faire passer Ed pour un goujat et il a fallut que...

Envy: Mais...mais...C'est pas ma faute...C'est elle qui m'a forcé.

Al: Tu prétends que cette frêle jeune fille apeurée t'a forcé à faire quelque chose ?

Envy: Mais...mais...T.T!

Kimblee : Boum ?


	8. De la chenille au papillon

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris à posté ce chapitre...Panne d'inspiration.

Chapitre 8:

- Excusez-moi !

Cassis se retourna pour voir arriver Vanity , l'homonculus que son cousin avait crée. La non humaine portait une petite fille dans ses bras. Elle s'arrêta devant elle , l'air embarrassée.

- En fait, je me demandais…Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler un peu toutes les deux ?

- Euh…Oui , bien entendu.

Elle marchèrent un moment sans rien dire. Tamaris gazouillait dans son babil en montrant tout ce qui les entourait, multipliant les « c'est beau » et les « A moi ! ».

- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?

- Tamaris.

- C'est le nom d'une fleur.

- Oui.

- Dans le langage des fleur, on dit qu'elle signifie « comptez sur ma protection ». C'est un gage d'amour timide et de prudence.

- Ah ! Pourtant la timidité n'est pas sa principale caractéristique, tout comme la prudence.

La petite se dandinait à présent pour passer dans les bras de la bibliothécaire. Vanity la lui tendit et Cassis la prit, hésitante.

- Est-ce que…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous considériez Alexander comme votre père ?

- Oui…j'imagine que c'est ainsi que je le considérais.

- Hum…donc…

- Donc nous sommes apparentées mais je ne sais pas à quel degré.

- Comme vous êtes la fille de mon cousin , nous sommes apparenté au troisième degré et vous êtes ma petite cousine. Quant à Tamaris , c'est mon arrière petite cousine.

Vanity sourit. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de se trouver une famille, de tisser des liens au milieu desquels ses enfants pourraient grandir à leur aise, même si, bien sur , elle n'aurait jamais de maman, elle. Sa mère c'était l'alchimie. Tamaris riait en essayant d'attraper la chaîne au cou de Cassis. La jeune bibliothécaire semblait avoir un don pour se faire aimer des enfants.

- J'ai l'impression que le côté scientifique d'Edward a du mal à comprendre ton attitude par rapport aux découvertes de ton oncle.

- Je crois qu'entre lui et moi…Ca ne peut pas marcher.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- On n'a pas la même façon de penser. On évolue dans des milieux trop différents.

- Si tu crois que moi et mon mari, nous avons la même façon de penser….

- Je ne suis pas comme vous !

- Oui , je sais…Nous sommes différentes.

- Je ne voulais pas parler de…de ça.

- Oublions ! Attend un petit peu avant de dire que ça ne peut pas marcher entre vous deux.

- Je ne demande qu'à vivre tranquille…je crains de ne pas pouvoir assurer dans toutes ces histoires.

- Évidemment, si tu as peur…

- Oui, j'ai peur ! Je suis désolé mais…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être ,c'est ton droit mais tu devras en discuter sérieusement avec Edward. Ne lui pas fait pas inutilement de la peine, je t'en prie.

- D'accord.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izumi Curtis n'avait plus de chambre libre mais les deux frères s'étaient aimablement proposé pour dormir au salon et laisser la leur à la bibliothécaire. Leur maître avait gloussé devant cette soudaine galanterie. Ils auraient voulu que Gluttony reste avec eux en bas, histoire de l'avoir à l'œil mais Cassis avait accordé à l'homonculus le droit de demeurer près d'elle. Elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait plus en sécurité avec son étrange garde du corps à proximité.

Gluttony ne dormait pas. Il couvait du regard celle qu'il aimait. Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas se rendre compte que le Fullmétal alchimiste était un rival mais le peu de conscience qu'il avait de lui-même et de son apparence lui suffisait pour savoir qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable d'essayer d'entrer en compétition avec lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était d'être toujours le bienvenu auprès de Cassis et cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

XXXXX

En se réveillant , Cassis se rendit compte qu'elle était toutes seule. Elle chercha du regard son singulier ami, comme s'il était possible de le louper. Sa main tâtonna machinalement pour attraper son médaillon. Elle avait prêté les autres pierres à Edward afin qu'il exécute un ou deux teste de base, puisqu'il y tenait tant. Où était ce satané bijoux ? Elle vérifia s'il n'était pas tombé derrière la table de nuit mais ne trouva rien que quelques mouton de poussières.

Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon et d'un ample t-shirt noir et descendit. Edward , Alphonse , Izumi et Sigu Curtis étaient en train de petit-déjeuner. Pas trace du glouton.

- Vous ne sauriez pas où est Gluttony ?

- Il n'était pas avec toi ?

- Hier soir, oui mais ce matin , il avait disparu. Mon médaillon aussi d'ailleurs.

- De là à se dire que Gluttony est partit avec ton médaillon , il n'y a pas un long chemin à faire.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ?

- Pour l'amener aux autres homonculus peut-être?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Nii-san, il avait l'air très sincère hier. Il aime vraiment beaucoup Cassis.

- Moi , je dirais qu'il l'aime tout court. Dit leur professeur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Demanda Cassis. Gluttony n'est…

- Ce n'est pas qu'un enfant et son apparence ne l'empêche pas de pouvoir tomber amoureux.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça. Interrompit Edward. Il faut le retrouver, avant qu'il ne donne…enfin, avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Ils se séparèrent pour passer Dublith au peigne fin. Ce ne devrait pas être trop dur. Gluttony ne pouvait pas passer bien inaperçu. Cassis se dirigea vers le Devil's Nest pour prévenir les autres afin qu'ils les aident dans leur recherche. En marchant, elle cherchait ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Edward. L'attitude du Fullmétal envers Gluttony l'énervait un peu et elle était de plus en plus convaincue qu'elle n'était pas fait pour tout ça. Elle, elle voulait juste continuer à travailler à la bibliothèque, apprendre l'alchimie en amatrice talentueuse et vivre bien tranquillement.

Elle se trouvait dans une des ruelles qu'il fallait traverser pour atteindre le bar, lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque.

- Je t'aime. Dit une fois de garçon fraîche et douce.

Elle se retourna brusquement. Un garçon se tenait là. Physiquement, il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'elle, avec cinq centimètre de plus mais il dégageait une impression de jeunesse incroyable. Il était enveloppé dans un vieux manteau crasseux, qui laissait largement voir son torse et ses jambes, ce qui signifiait qu'en dessous, il ne portait sûrement qu'un caleçon ou peut-être même pas. Sa peau au teint de lait et ses cheveux noir qui lui arrivait au épaule était plein de poussière.

- Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il s'approchant d'elle.

Elle recula mais se retrouva rapidement acculée contre une benne à ordure. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre d'elle et approcha son visage à cinq centimètre du sien. Il souriait d'un air un peu exalté mais pas menaçant pour deux sous. Il avait de grand yeux franc et sa façon de la dévisager lui rappelait quelque chose.

- Tu es la plus belle et la plus gentille fille que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Elle se dégagea et voulut s'éloigner le plus vite possible mais il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la serra dans ses bras. Les joues de la jeune bibliothécaire devinrent furieusement cramoisies. Le garçon ne faisait rien pour profiter de la situation, se contentant de lui frotter les dos, avec des petits geste circulaire qu'il pensait sans doute apaisant.

- Je te protégerais toujours, parce que je t'aime, même si toi, tu préfères Edward Elric. Je comprend, il est tellement plus beau et il est humain, lui.

- Est-ce que c'est toi ? Gluttony, c'est toi ?

Il desserra son étreinte et la regarda avec une petite moue désolée que n'importe qui aurait qualifiée de « trop choupikawai ».

- Je suis désolé, Cassis. J'ai mangé ton collier.

Il réprima un bâillement.

- Je suis fatigué. Je me suis sentit très mal cette nuit. J'avais mal partout, dans tout mon corps mais maintenant, je vais mieux. J'ai grandi, Cassis. Je suis plus grand que toi.

- Euh….Tu as aussi perdu du poids.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire et elle s'en sentit affreusement stupide. Il parut embarrassé puis déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille, avant de détourner la tête en rougissant. Il était vraiment devenu…Mais comment était-ce possible ? Bon, elle avait déjà vu un homonculus changé d'apparence mais ce n'était pas sensé être le pouvoir de Gluttony.

- Tu as manger mon collier ?

- Je suis désolé ! Il sentait si bon et puis tu avais l'air tellement embêtée d'avoir ces pierres. Tu voulais les détruire mais tu ne pouvais pas alors je me suis dit que si je le faisais pour toi…tu m'aimerais plus et tu voudrais bien que je reste toujours avec toi…

- Gluttony…

- Tu veux bien ? Je suis mieux, maintenant ! Je sais mieux penser ! Si tu pouvais voir comme c'est différent dans ma tête…c'est comme avant, je suis Gluttony mais c'est mieux, plus clair, plus libre. J'ai toujours été prisonnier de quelque chose dans ma tête, j'avais faim, j'ai encore faim mais ce n'est plus aussi important pour moi.

Ses paupières commençaient à papillonner sérieusement. Il bailla encore un fois et s'endormit, toujours agrippé à elle. Elle resta comme ça un moment sans trop savoir que faire, puis entreprit de le traîner jusqu'au bar de Greed.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'avide la regarda entrer d'un air intrigué. Il était en train de jouer; avec sa petite fille d'amour rien qu'à lui et pour qui il était près à se convertir à la photographie et à devenir pire qu'un certains papa poule qu'on connaît tous, parce que sa petite à lui c'était tout de même la plus belle du monde entier. Martel fut la seule à avoir le réflexe de venir l'aider et elles allongèrent le garçon endormis sur le canapé.

- Est qui ? Demanda Tamaris en le pointant de son petit doigt.


End file.
